Finding Edgeworth
by CityElectric
Summary: <html><head></head>Two years prior to AA, Phoenix decides to take a shot at really finding Edgeworth.</html>


"I didn't know you wanted to leave me." Mia pointed on the job advertisements on the page of the paper which Phoenix was reading.

"No! I'd never want to leave you! I was looking for a lawyer." He pointed to another section on the page.

"A lawyer? Here is one, right in front of you."

"Not you. Someone else."

"Why?"

"Nothing really..." He knew it was useless to lie to Chief, so he just avoided the question. "How are you today, Chief?"

"Trying to change the topic, aren't you?" That was too obvious... "So, why are you looking for a lawyer?"

"You know about Edgeworth, don't you?"

"Yes? You aren't..."

"Yes I am. I still trying to contact him. But he doesn't answer my calls and my letters... So, now I want to try it in another way."

"You are going to ask a lawyer to meet up with him?" That was chief, always thinking one step ahead.

"Not necessarily. I just want someone who meets him in court."

"Hmm, I don't see why you can't use me..."

"Because that would be too obvious! He probably knows I'm working for you!"

"Hmhm, well, I trust you. Here, you might want to meet her." She gave him a business card. "I know she's working on a big case which Edgeworth prosecutes."

_Nori Electra... It should be somewhere around... Here. _Phoenix stopped in front of a big building. On the building was in pretty small letters, compared to the rest of the building, "Nori and Co. Law offices" _Very original... _He walked in.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" The girl behind the reception counter said.

"Eh... I came for miss Electra. Can I speak to her now?"

"Of course, I'll ask if she has time for you. May I ask what you're wanting to meet her for?"

"Well, I want to ask her a favor." He saw the girl looking at his shirt. He looked down and saw he was wearing the pink sweater Dahlia had knitted for him. Dahlia... He made a note in his head. _Throw this thing away, or make sure you'll never wear it again. And buy something decent to wear for this occasions._

"I'm going to call her now. Please wait." He nodded.

"Hello Nori. There's a boy at the reception counter who asks for you..." _Boy? I'm 22! _"Yes... In 10 minutes? Okay, I'll tell him... Yes... Of course... He'll be at your office in 10 minutes... Bye!" She put down the phone.

"She'll meet you in 10 minutes." _Like I couldn't have heard that yet... She really thinks I'm stupid..._ Phoenix nodded. "The office is on the 7th floor. The elevator is on your right. Once you arrive on the 7th floor, Nori's office is the second door on your left." The girl turned back to her computer. Phoenix could have sworn he heard the Mario theme when he walked to the elevators.

"Good... afternoon." Phoenix looked at his wristwatch.

"Good afternoon. What do you want from me?"

"Well, my name is Phoenix Wright."

"Yes, I know. My name is Nori Electra. But what do you want from me?"

"Well, it may seem weird..."

"Come to the point. I'm not having all day. I'm preparing for tomorrow."

"Well, there's a prosecutor in the office about the same age as me..."

"First, I don't think there is any 17-year-old boy in the office, second, I'm a defense attorney, not a prosecutor. If you're looking for one, go to the prosecutor's office."

"I'm 22!"

"Oh, I'm sorry... You look much younger." Again the look at his sweater. He could feel his face go red.

"Still, I'm a defense attorney, not a prosecutor." Phoenix decided it was time for another tactic.

"Do you know Miles Edgeworth?"

"Miles Edgeworth? Yes, of course. I'm defending a client against him tomorrow. Why do you ask about him?"

"He's the prosecutor is was talking about. He was once my friend. But now... He doesn't answers my calls, my letters or mail."

"Him? The demon prosecutor? Being your friend? Isn't he a bit too old for you?"

"He's 22, just like me." Nori looked surprised for a second, but then her face returned back to the normal position.

"But still, what do you want from me?"

"Talk to him, study him. I want to know what he's like now! But don't tell him I asked you, I think he won't say anything after that..." Nori drew a thinking face. _Please do it, please do it..._ Phoenix was about to bite his nails of nervousness.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll see him tomorrow anyway. Meet me tomorrow after the trial. I don't think the trial will last longer than a day, so that would be the only impression I'll be able to get from him." Phoenix felt relieved.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be overenthusiastic. I never guarantee anything. Maybe he'll disappoint you."

"No, I'm sure he won't! He'd never be a demon prosecutor. At least not the Miles Edgeworth I knew. Again, thank you very much for doing this for me! Bye!" Phoenix walked out of the office with a big grin on his face.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my fanfic!<br>It's been such a while since I wrote a fanfic. I had many ideas, but I couldn't find the motivation to write them down... I think I'm finally getting over my little art block! Mia is hopeless OOC, I think. Phoenix may seem OOC to you, but you don't know what he's like at 22. I think he's somewhere stuck between the university kid and the Phoenix we all know from Ace Attorney. And he's still not completely over Dahlia yet. This is a multi-chapter fanfic, in case you're wondering about the open end. It takes place about 2 years before the events of Ace Attorney. I started on the 2nd chapter, but that still needs to be finished!

Reviews are much appreciated!

O ja, I don't own Ace Attorney. That belongs to Capcom.


End file.
